nexo_knightsfandomcom-20200225-history
Macy Halbert
- 2017= - Princess= }} |-| Ultimate = |-| Battle Suit = |year=2016 |sets=70314 Beast Master's Chaos Chariot 70331 Ultimate Macy 70319 Macy’s Thunder Mace 70361 Macy's Bot Drop Dragon 70352 Jestro's Headquarters 70356 The Stone Colossus of Ultimate Destruction 72003 Berserker Bomber |TV= All |Shield Animal=Dragon |quote="Monsters, magic books.. doesn't it all seem a bit ominous?" |voice=Erin Mathews |Armor = Nexo Armor |gear = Thunder Mace & Nexo Shield|Color = #FF0000}} Macy Halbert is one of the five main heroes of Nexo Knights. She is also the daughter of King and Queen Halbert, and the princess of Knighton. She's also a childhood friend of Clay Moorington. Background Macy is a princess who is one of the Nexo Knights in a quest to save Knighton from Jestro. Her father, the king, was originally unsure about her becoming a knight but has since warmed up to it. Description LEGO.com Description Macy is very dedicated to being a knight. She wants to protect Knighton and she wants to prove to her father that she is a great fighter. She is mad that he won’t recognize her and she takes it out on every monster she can swing her power mace at. She loves going into battle with her friends, which always makes her father very nervous. Oh, did I mention her father is King Halbert and Macy is also a princess of the realm? The Book of Monsters description, by Jestro DEAR KING HALBERT, What can I say? Your daughter Macy is a-Mace-ing! What a Princess! And what a Knight! She can do it all! Macy is like the big sister I always wanted-but with awesome weapon skills! You should be so proud of her. Traits Macy struggled with her parents believing that she didn't have what it took to become a knight, and vowed to prove them wrong. It is this drive that made her a valuable member of the team. It is revealed in "Fright Knight" that Macy has a fear of being the pretty little princess her father wants her to be, with no possible chance of becoming a true knight. Her talent of fighting is similar to her mother's.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4j9P5HKEx8U In the seasons, she seems to have a greater concern over Clay. This relationship starts during their time in the Knight's Academy and both got along well. Upon learning the truth behind Clay's innate magical powers and about his past, Macy sympathizes the latter shortcomings. Synopsis As a child, Macy had to train in proper royal manners and skills, in which she detests. She then observes her mother training, which inspires her to be a knight. Initially unknown to her, her mother gifted a mace to Macy, much to her delight and trains herself in combat. She eventually meets Clay in the Academy, in which the young boy recognizes her as the girl in the castle. Due to having similar personalities and passions, both got along well in their Academy days. Trivia *Macy is the only female Nexo Knight. *Her name is a pun on the word "mace". She coincidentally uses a mace as her weapon. **Her last name comes from the weapon "halberd", a spear and battle-axe combination weapon. *Macy seems to be the only member of the Nexo Knights who actually blushed. “ The King’s Tournament ” *Macy's role was similar to Nya and Kai from Lego Ninjago. **Macy was a princess, but she didn't want others to treat her like a princess, but a good knight. Nya was a girl ninja, but she didn't want others to treat her as a girl only but as a skilful ninja. **Macy liked to make a video blog about her life, as shown in A Day in the Life of Princess Macy. Likewise, Kai indulged in his fame the most out of all of the Ninja. **Both Kai and Macy are somewhat hotheaded and get angry easily but are nonetheless good people. **Macy dons red armour similar to how Kai dons red ninja gis and Nya donned red clothing before she became a ninja. **And a less obvious one, Nya and Jay are in a relationship and fans know that Macy and Clay are interested in each other as well seen in episodes. Gallery Appearances *70314 Beast Master's Chaos Chariot *70331 Ultimate Macy *70319 Macy's Thunder Mace *70323 Jestro's Volcano Lair *70352 Jestro's Headquarters *70356 The Stone Colossus of Ultimate Destruction *72003 Berserker Bomber TV series Season 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 1 *The Book of Monsters - Part 2 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Magazines *LEGO Club Magazines Webisodes *Alliance of the Fortrex *Jestro the Bad... The Really, Really Bad *Good Knight Clay Moorington Games *LEGO NEXO KNIGHTS: MERLOK 2.0 App Books *LEGO Nexo Knights: Mini Guide Sources and References ru:Мэйси Хальберт Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Physical Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Protagonists Category:Halbert Family Category:Knights Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018